Makai Order
Makai Order is an ancient order of protectors featured in GARO Franchise dedicated to protecting normal humans from the Horrors, demonic beings that manifest themselves through darkness within hearts of humanity and serves as primary antagonists. Description & Characteristics Due to the franchise's storyline split into 3 iterations, the Order's charateristics slightly different between one version and another, but what they sare in common is having Makai Knights as primary combat force, usage of mystical alloy Soul Metal, and their dedication of combating Horrors: Original Universe The order started with Makai Priests organizing their focus to protect humanity. As their order grew, they established The Senate to manage all makai affairs. The Senate is the highest power within their order and relay missions to the Watch Dogs to their respective districts and dispatch their knights to investigate. A highly organized group, they established secret magical paths for both priests and knights to access for resources and transportation. Any areas of secrecy are magically protected to prevent civilians from stumbling into their world. However, an oddity is that no one bothers to magically erase all knowledge of their existence. While the most responsible will insure their world's secrecy and cover their tracks, certain people are left alone. Despite being organized and even formed Shadowfolks, a group comprised of Phantom Makai Knight and Darkness Hunters to help them in shadows, the order is known to be sloppy as they lose knowledge of their own knights over time, maintaining secrets away from civilians, and prone to leave magical and dark items alone until it becomes a major problem. Ryūga-verse Iteration In Ryūga-verse iteration, the order doesn't have Watch Dogs to manage the priests and knights. The priests actually make the shots, organizing the knights to protect humanity. While they have their own Senate, they don't seem be deeply involved in the day-to-day operations as the senate is rarely mentioned. The priests are also the cleaners to their order as they magically wipe out all knowledge of existence of their world whenever a civilian(s) get involved in their world. Anime Iteration In anime continuity, the Order has undergo several changes and has faced many setbacks over the course of their fight against forces of darkness. Many of its elements derived from their counterparts in Original Universe. In the ancient feuda Japan, the Order reveals a limited world, where the Watch Dogs rule over both knights and priests. Much like the original universe, both knight and priest are summoned to see their Watch Dog to report in and receive new missions. Unlike other worlds though, both knights and priests don't keep their identities a secret. In fact, they at times cooperate with the ruling bodies of their government to help take on various dark forces. While the public aren't fully educated about the order, the Japanese government occasionally cross paths. The order is the most fragmented in the era of Spanish Inquisition, more like a patch network than an actual order. The Kingdom of Valiante has made magical practice illegal and priests are viciously captured for persecution. The knights are magically and genetically bonded to their armors; their heirs inherit their armor. If the parents give birth to a girl, the armor will continue to wait until a boy is born to inherit their birthright. It seems the order has become a shadow of its former self after years of avoiding persecution and disrepair. Worse, due to their strictier code against harming humans, many members of the order at times prone to either helpless or too merciful when facing hostile humans or one of their own who gone rogue, as seen when they simply cursed Mendoza and exiled him for his crimes instead of executing him. The Watch Dogs still have dominion over the knights and priests, but the senate had little to no direct control over the Order. In spite of this, the Order eventually improved themselves but not completely learned from their past mistakes. By the modern day, the Watch Dogs and The Senate don't seem to be deeply involved in the day-to-day operations in spite of their technological improvements. In fact, they often employed alchemists and covert agents as their proxy. Using restaurants and various small businesses as a front, they manage their businesses for real while covertly servicing knights and priests on assigned missions. Priests and knights are expected to routinely check in their assigned restaurant and dine there as regular customers. A waitress takes their orders while also passing out written notes over agent's next mission. The least trained or talented members of their order carry out mundane work, while the most talented take on deadly missions. The Order also appeared to be more competent than they were in previous eras, as they trained their alchemists to magically wipe out all knowledge of existence of their world whenever a civilian(s) get involved in their world and integrated modern technology into their world to better combat Horrors. Category:Magic Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Exorcists Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated